Captain Planet and the Planeteers on a Pokemon Adventure
by kostasgriv
Summary: While trying to save the world from Dr. Blight's latest scheme, the Planeteers are permamently trapped into the world of Pokemon. With Suchi transformed (or better mutated) into an Ambipom, can the Planeteers survive the ordeal? Set afther Captain Planet: Season 6


Hello, I am kostasgriv and this is Captain Planet and the Planeteers' Pokemon Adventure. The place where Captain Planet and Pokemon collide. This is my first Captain Planet fanfic, and my first crossover in general as well. I hope there are people out there interested in the story (since Captain Planet AND Pokemon together may not be something lots of people are interested in). Have a nice read!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Captain Planet or Pokemon. I am just writing a fanfic, like lots of other people do.

This fanfic is set right after Season 6 of Captain Planet. Since there wasn't an actual ending, I will just continue.

Chapter 1: How it all begins

It is one ordinary day for the Planeteers, as they do their chores on Hope Island. Until…

Gaia: "To the crystal chamber, Planeteers."

Wheeler: "Come on! Again, so soon?"

Linka: "Shut up, Wheeler, and hurry!"

Wheeler: "Okay, babe!"

At the crystal chamber…

Gaia: "So, you finally came."

Kwame: "What is it, Gaia?"

Gaia: "Let me show you, Planeteers."

Gaia turned the Planet Vision on, revealing Dr. Blight (alongside her trusty MAL) standing next to what seemed a portal.

Gaia: "As you can see, Dr. Blight is trying to open a portal."

Wheeler: "Please, let it not be a time travel again. I have had enough of this!"

Gi: "Shut up, Wheeler. Let Gaia finish, please."

Gaia: "Thanks, Gi. Dr. Blight's portal is to another world, the world of Pokemon."

Kwame: "Pokemon? What's that?"

Wheeler: "I know! It's a video game!"

Gaia: "Not exactly, Wheeler. Dr. Blight basically found a way to enter the Toon World. Through there, she plans to pull Pokemon to the Earth, so that their supernatural powers will destroy our planet."

Ma-Ti: "How can a video game destroy the world?"

Gaia: "Pokemon may be a video game on normal terms, but it deals with monsters with supernatural powers."

Linka: "Like ours?"

Gaia: "They are monsters, Linka! Inside their world, they are not harmful to the Earth. But if Dr. Blight manages to uncontrollably summon supernatural entities to our planet, we may be in huge trouble!"

Kwame: "So, I guess, our mission is to stop her."

Gaia: "Right, Kwame! That is, you should go to her lab immediately!"

Inside the Geo-Cruiser…

Wheeler: "I'm starting to get bored of saving the planet! It has been 6 years!"

Linka: "Wheeler, stop telling nonsense!"

Wheeler: "It's not nonsense! Really, it would be neat if Pokemon existed in this world!"

Kwame: "They are monsters, Wheeler!"

Wheeler: "So what? Some of them are powerful and cute!"

Gi: "I would like to see some Water Pokemon, in fact!"

Linka: "I would like to see the bird ones, though!"

Kwame: "They are not of our world, though! We can't let them in! They will disturb the balance of nature!"

Ma -Ti: "Kwame is right! What do you think, Suchi?"

"Squack! Squack!"

Linka: "Whatever. Look over there! We made it to the lab!"

The Geo-Cruiser landed near the lab, and the Planeteers hopped down, ready to take on Dr. Blight. They approached the locked door.

Linka: "Oh, no! It's locked!"

Wheeler: "Easy! Fire!"

The ring burned the door's lock, shutting it open. Wheeler gave it a push and the Planeteers entered the lab. They entered an empty storage room, and another door was more inside.

Kwame: "I hope that Dr. Blight is hidden under that door. Leave this one to me, Wheeler! Earth!"

Kwame used its earth power to tear the door to shreds. Behind the door, Dr. Blight, MAL and the portal were standing, ready to receive an attack.

Dr. Blight: "You planet punks! Leave me and my baby MAL alone!"

Gi: "Don't think so! Let's drench MAL with Water!"

Gi's Water power summoned a wave that drowned up MAL.

MAL: "System malfunction! System malfunction!"

Dr. Blight: "Oh, baby! I will fix you later! Now, let's delve into the world of Pokemon!"

Dr. Blight leapt into the portal, but as soon as a person entered, it grew to immense size, dragging the Planeteers in as well.

Ma-Ti: "Where are we?"

"Ambipom!"

Ma-Ti: "Wait, where's Suchi? Who are you?"

"Ambipom-pom!"

Dr. Blight: "I think I know what happened…"

Linka: "Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?"

Dr. Blight: "We are in the world of Pokemon!"

Gi: "Pokemon?! How can we get back?"

Dr. Blight: "I don't know yet. What I know is that this Ambipom standing beside you is Suchi!"

Ma-Ti: "Suchi?! Are you Suchi?"

"Ambipom!"

Ma-Ti: "How can that be?!"

Dr. Blight: "While people exist in this world, monkeys or animals in general do not! In order to fit in this world, Suchi transformed into a Pokemon, the only animal-like creatures here. It is one of the Ambipom species, to be exact."

Ma-Ti: "Wait! Ambipom is what Suchi says all the time!"

Wheeler: "Because the only thing that Pokemon know to say is their names!"

Dr. Blight: "That's right, red twerp."

Kwame: "Still, how will we get out of this world?"

Dr. Blight: "There is a slight chance that we will be unable to return!"

Linka: "We can't stick around in an alien world for all eternity!"

Kwame: "Captain Planet may be able to save us! Let our powers combine! Earth!"

Kwame's Earth ring did not work.

Wheeler: "We are powerless that far from Earth!"

Ma-Ti: "We may still be able to contact Gaia, though! Heart! Gaia, can you hear us?"

No response.

Wheeler: "That's it, folks. We are alone in an alien world!"

Dr. Blight: "You find your way out alone! See you!"

Dr. Blight left the Planeteers alone.

Kwame: "We are now in the middle of a deserted place. What should we do?"

Suchi started shouting: "Ambipom! Ambipom!" while climbing a tree. From atop there, it pointed towards a location

Ma-Ti: "Do you see a town in there, Suchi?"

"Ambipom!"

After some minutes of walking, the Planeteers finally reached town.

Wheeler: "It would be much better if we had the Geo- Cruiser with us."

Linka: "Shut up, Yankee! Walking is exercise!"

The town was crowded enough, though not as bustling as the cities back on Earth. People were all around but the building never reached as height as Earth's ones.

Gi: "At least this town looks more eco-friendly than Earth's cities."

Linka: "It's nice to see that people still have some ecological sensibility in here."

Kwame: "For a monster world, it's quite peaceful and quiet, I say."

Wheeler: "Let's go to a Pokemon Center!"

Linka: "What is a Pokemon Center, Yankee?"

Wheeler: "Okay, okay, it looks like I am the teacher in here. Pokemon Centers are spread across all towns. They are like a hospital for Pokemon. It serves as a hotel and refuge, though."

Kwame: "That said, we should check that place first!"

Linka: "That's it, if we find it."

Gi: "How can we know that we found one?"

Wheeler: "Simple! They have red roofs and a huge red "R" outside of them!"

Ma-Ti: "Suchi, can you check out from that building's roof for a Pokemon Center?"

"Ambipom!"

Ambipom climbed up and show the Planeteers the way. After some more walking, the five reached the Pokemon Center. Inside, it was painted red in the walls, and orange in the ceiling and floor. A huge circle symbol was present at the very center.

Wheeler: "Let me get this straight."

The others agreed, since they had no clue of the world of Pokemon and its surroundings. Wheeler stepped to Nurse Joy's counter: "Nurse Joy, we were lost in the woods. Can you tell us which town is this?"

Nurse Joy replied: "This is Viridian City, in the Kanto Region."

Wheeler: "I see! Could we get a five-man room?"

Nurse Joy: "There are no five-man rooms available! We should make it a 3 and a 2."

Wheeler: "Whatever. Are there any vacancies?"

Nurse Joy: "Of course there are! Let me see your Pokedexes, please."

Wheeler sighed :"Well, we don't have any Pokedexes, you know…"

Nurse Joy: "Excuse me, aren't you Pokemon Trainers?"

Wheeler: "Not exactly. We are five teenagers lost in the woods. Though that guy with the Ambipom over there is a Trainer, without a Pokedex."

Nurse Joy: "Since he is of age, and he has a Pokemon, I can give him a Pokedex."

Wheeler: "That's great! Ma-Ti, come here!"

Ma-Ti and Ambipom approached Wheeler and Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: "Excuse me, is your name Ma-Ti, by any chance?"

Ma-Ti: "It sure is. Do you have a problem with that?"

Nurse Joy: "No, just, I haven't even heard a name like this before. Could you tell me your last name as well?"

Ma-Ti: "Ti is the last name. Ma is the first name."

Nurse Joy: "Excuse me, but I can't enlist you in such a way for a Pokedex, since the systems don't allow two-character names. Understood?"

Ma-Ti: "Ugh…No?"

Nurse Joy: "What about Matthew Timbers?"

Ma-Ti: "My name is not Matthew Timbers!"

"Ambipom!"

Nurse Joy: "Whatever! From now on, you are Matthew Timbers. This is your Pokedex."

Nurse Joy gave Ma-Ti a Pokedex, but he had no recollection of what is that. Nurse Joy explained: "It's an online encyclopedia containing information of all the Pokemon that exist in this world. It also serves as an ID for a Pokemon Trainer."

Ma-Ti: "Pokemon Trainer?"

"Ambipom?"

Nurse Joy: "Whoever has a Pokemon is called a Pokemon Trainer! Come on, didn't you know of this?"

Ma-Ti: "No. What do you mean have a Pokemon? As a pet?"

Nurse Joy:"Call it whatever you like, you have Ambipom!"

Wheeler: "Allright, can you just give us the rooms now, Nursy?"

Nurse Joy: "I can't give you two rooms? There is only one Pokedex!"

Wheeler: "Give us one for four, then! We will find a way for five to leave in for a while."

Nurse Joy: "Allright! For how much time?"

Wheeler: "Unknown."

Nurse Joy: "Allright. Matthew, here is your room key. Number 482."

Ma-Ti: "Thanks a lot! Let's go, Suchi!"

"Ambipom!"

Right after that, the Planeteers reached the room…

Linka: "It only has four beds! Someone has to sleep at the floor!"

Wheeler: "Of course not! I will sleep with you, babe!"

Linka: "Forget it, Yankee!"

Kwame: "I say I sleep at the floor."

Gi: "No reason to do so, Kwame! I will sleep at the bath!"

Linka: "What? Are you crazy, Gi?"

Gi: "Of course not! I just love water! I have no problem sleeping at the bath at all!"

Kwame: "Come on, guys, this is not the problem. We have to find a way to get back to Earth!"

Wheeler: "There is no way, pal! Sorry to tell you!"

Kwame: "There has to be a way…"

Wheeler: "We can't even use our rings! We are powerless in here!"

Linka: "Meanwhile, Dr. Blight's technology can help her return to Earth or destruct everything in its way while we can do nothing to stop it!"

Ma-Ti: "Well, we have sort of power yet. Ambipom!"

Kwame: "According to what Gaia said, Suchi must have supernatural abilities!"

Linka: "Still, I doubt it's enough to make us return to Earth."

Gi: "Come on! Gaia will do whatever she can to help us return."

Ma-Ti: "Let me try to contact her once again. Gaia, can you hear us!"

"Ambipom!"

No response.

Ma-Ti: "Let's try some more! Gaia, please help us! We are trapped in an alien world!"

No response once again.

Wheeler: "No reason to keep going."

Ma-Ti: "No, Wheeler! It is hope that gives us our powers, and with hope, I can reach Gaia no matter how far we are from Earth! Gaia, can you hear us?"

Will Gaia hear our heroes as they plead to find an exit from this world? Stay tuned to see!  
TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
